


Bartender

by lumifuer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Just when the reader thought she’d have to spend the Halloween night at work, Dean comes to rescue.





	Bartender

It was your usual Thursday shift. The bar was filled with half-drunk men and cigarette smoke. You were running from one table to another, taking orders, serving them and having to listen to some unwanted compliments.

Around 10 p.m. the place got suddenly empty. Everyone started to slowly walk out, probably to prepare their porches for trick-or-treaters. It was Halloween, after all.

You grabbed a towel and cleaned a few whiskey glasses, happy that you wouldn’t have to work too hard for a moment but then, to your displeasure, the door opened again.

A tall, handsome-looking man walked confidently inside, his hair ruffled by the wind.

“Hello, Dean,” you leaned over the bar to kiss your boyfriend.

“Trick or treat, beautiful?” he winked at you sitting on the barstool.

“Dean, I wish but I have to stay here till 2, you know that,” you complained, referring to his last year’s naughty plans.

“Well, I’ve got some news for you. You’re leaving early tonight.”

You raised an eyebrow at him and put away the glasses. “You know I can’t,” you replied. “My boss-”

“I talked to him, don’t worry. The bar closes right now.”

You prepared yourself for this night. You were practically begging your boss to assign this shift to someone else because you adored Halloween, especially since you started dating Dean Winchester but he didn’t want to hear it.

“You’re serious?” you asked, scared to believe him at first but he nodded and you wanted to jump over the counter right into his arms. That’s what he must have expected, too.

“So, princess, can we go?” he smirked. You shook your head in disbelief wanting nothing more than just walk away and celebrate this day with him.

“Of course,” you returned the smile.

“One more thing,” he pointed at the whisky bottle, “we’re allowed to take one with us.” He winked at you and remembered all the reasons for loving him so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
